five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Freddy's Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/25 January 2015
12:33 Now, no lag? 12:33 Great! 12:42 ⊗ 12:42 Why 12:42 know 12:43 that if the tables were turned 12:43 I would show you no mercy 12:44 Stop with the... *puts on sunglasses* Spam 12:44 YYYEEEEAAAAAHHHH 12:44 lol 12:45 btw 12:45 do not ship any of mai characters pls 12:45 don't ship me either 12:45 i'm watching u... 12:46 Your characters are anti-shippable 12:47 Especially Spam 12:47 yeah 12:47 I worked hard for that 12:48 And Phobe is just.... 12:48 How would one ship it? 12:48 Unless 12:48 Phobe x Mangle 12:48 XD 12:49 Phobe is the king/queen and Mangle is the queen/king 12:49 lol 12:51 mai editz r ovr 400 12:51 k 12:51 724 edits 12:51 lagging 12:51 Playing LoL 12:51 LoL is okay I guess 12:52 But I prefer Smite 01:24 No 01:24 Hoi 01:24 It was on the wiki for some reason 01:24 ⊗\ 01:24 brb playing LoL 01:24 Then could you please give the original owner some credit? 01:24 I just used it as sort of a "simulation of what she would look like" 01:24 At least whoever uploaded it? 01:25 brb 01:25 Well, Hello Vinny- Oh wait he's on a lunch break 01:25 DANGIT 01:26 HIT TEH SHUTDOWN BUTTON ON MY COMP 01:26 Hellothere 01:26 CLOSED LEAGUE 01:26 GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH 01:26 ⊗ 01:26 AmIinterrupting?toobad 01:26 toobusyraging 01:26 Ehh,what'swrongwithyou? 01:26 IdunnowhyI'mtalkinglikeTheObserver 01:27 gud4u 01:27 TheObserver has no power here 01:27 What? 01:27 *gets set on fire for no reason* 01:28 ⊗ 01:28 Ehh, hello? 01:28 I Dunn⊗ what is g⊗ing ⊗n here 01:29 I gave credit (ARE YOU HAPPY NOW GAO) 01:29 OOH, LETS RP!!! 01:29 yay! 01:29 *is still on fire* 01:29 Gamer Guy: yeayeayeah 01:30 Gamer Guy: Hello??, anyone here??? 01:30 Charlotte: I'm here 01:30 Gamer Guy Oh, Hi!! 01:31 *Charlotte puts glasses on* 01:31 (oops forgot colon) 01:31 Gamer Guy: neat glasses 01:32 Toy Katt: *Has neater glasses* 01:32 Foxyette: Hello?? Gamer Guy???? 01:32 Charlotte: Call me, Obser- *gets interrupted* 01:32 Gamer Guy: What is it Foxyette? 01:32 Foxyette: Where arebyou??? 01:33 Ehh, Hello? Vinny? 01:33 Gamer Guy: in the dining room 01:33 Yeah? 01:33 Charlotte: Eh, Call me...ObserPurr 01:33 Foxyette: *walks in as everyone admires her* 01:34 @Vinny I would like to PM with you 01:34 Gamer Guy: ok ObserPurr 01:34 Spam: CALL ME SPAOSKY 01:34 Foxyette: hi 01:34 #Scared 01:35 Car Crash Happened 01:35 Foxyette: I'm new here and haven't got any friends, except for Gamer Guy 01:35 Im Okay 01:36 Just Bruises And Cuts 01:36 brb 01:36 wat 01:37 ObserPurr: *to Spam/Spaosky* What?SAYITAGAIN! (I dunno why it's not in spaces) 01:37 Spam: Uhh... nothing. 01:38 ObserPurr: *writes note* 01:38 Or Pyx = Proxy (HAHAHA!) 01:39 Wb 01:39 Ehh, Vinny? Hello? 01:39 Ja? 01:41 Charlotte/ObserPurr: *grabs Spam, puts him on Haruki's head* 01:42 Spam: Giddy up. :P 01:43 Haruki: *looks up* What? 01:43 Spam: Nothing. 01:45 Haruki: I wonder what if someone would say Alex about 2 or 3? Wait, I dunno what I'm saying 01:45 Spam: I didn't understand that either. 01:47 Haruki: If I could see someone named Alex- *gets interrupted by noises* WHAT WAS THAT?! 01:48 Spam: What was that?! 01:48 (Hi) 01:48 (Can I RP with you guys?) 01:48 (sure) 01:49 (Ok, I'll be Serena and Holly) 01:49 (k) 01:49 Holly: What? 01:49 Haruki: *sees Charlotte/ObserPurr* What are you even doing here? 01:50 Charlotte/ObserPurr: Dunno 01:52 Holly sits down and reads a book. 01:59 My cousin is coming to my house 02:01 k 2015 01 25